Particulas
by Altayet-D.Mart
Summary: Enamorada del amor, soñando con encontrarlo. A la persona que le comprendiera con una mirada, alimentara sus sueños y ella los suyos; complementarse de forma magica. — ¿Lo consideras suficiente? — Pregunto —Como para plantearlo.  Responde el joven.


Bleach no me pertenece, si no a Tite Kubo. Agradezco los personajes que ha creado.

* * *

**Partículas**

El sueño

.

Un nuevo y delicado movimiento se genero deslizándose lentamente aquellas partículas de polvo que se ciernen en el cristal, llevaba semanas repitiendo ese proceso cada vez que salía a un evento escolar en otra institución; apartándose del grupo que iba concentrado en regresar al autobús. Sumida en sus pensamientos continuaba detallando a letra grande sobre el auto en cuestión. Una maña un tanto peculiar, infantil y sin sentido en gran parte. La joven sonríe para sí, tiñéndose sus mejillas de carmín mientras sus parpados caen siendo una suave corriente la que remueve sus cabellos naranjas mientras su palmo asciende para acomodarlos. Todo había comenzado por un extraño maratón de un canal donde cada lunes seguían cronológicamente las películas de Disney, por una razón no se lo perdía, siempre se encontraba a la hora exacta para revivir esas historias que llenaron su cabeza cuando era pequeña. Bueno; más pequeña.

Sus iris se entrecierran al recordar aquellas que han quedado impregnadas en su memoria, su hermano siempre se encargaba de hacerle vivir aquellos cuentos de hadas e incluso ella era una princesa, hasta su nombre lo indicaba por ello su corazón lo creía con mas fervor. Incluso se había encargado de comprarle con mucho esfuerzo vestidos, broches y peluches que eran según su hermano Sora los animalitos con los que podía hablar y así lo hacía. Dulces y tiernos momentos; recuerdos que perduraran eternamente en su mente… Aun cuando él se marchara de su vida y quedase sola. Sola contra el mundo, contra la cocina, el supermercado y su adicción por los dulces. En pocas palabras; Su estomago estaba solo, era quien mas sufría sin que ella estuviese consiente, dicho sea de paso sus papilas gustativas.

Así era Inoue Orihime a sus dieciséis años de vida, permaneciendo inerte mientras sus pupilas suben al cielo en un despliegue donde rebasaba la línea entre la realidad y fantasía, ahí parada frente al auto mientras el claxon de su autobús sonaba de forma estrepitosa a su espalda. El conductor usual, la estudiante que les retrasaba y su horda de compañeros ya acostumbrados. Su cuerpo se estremeció abriendo ampliamente sus ojos para girarse asustada de modo que ciertas gotas de sudor surcan su cabeza al percatarse de la situación.

— ¡Inoue-san! — Se escucha seriamente por parte de un joven de cabellos azules, quien pasa su mano por las puertas del bus escolar de modo que queda ligeramente suspendido en el aire al inclinarse para mirarle quedando justo junto a ella para extenderle la mano. Impaciente esta se retrae para acomodar sus gafas exhalando su respiración — Reacciona Inoue-san, estas retrasando de nuevo y cada vez que venimos a las eliminatorias a este sitio o a alguna otra escuela terminas perdiéndote.

— Ahhh, pero Ishida-kun… Yo solo estaba esperando, he salido antes que ustedes y no he visto cuando pasaron — Alega la chica enfocando sus enormes iris grises sobre el joven.

— De acuerdo, ya sube… — Expresa de forma cansada, negando para sí mientras el mismo se introduce en el camión tomando su lugar, mientras ella asiente siguiéndole con una gran sonrisa. Tenía algunos años de conocer a esa chica, no sabía como con su particular forma de ser podía mantenerse en los primeros lugares de la escuela siendo digna de ir a esos eventos con él.

Unos segundos.

Y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a él con aquella sonrisa suya tan característica, viro su rostro hacia la ventanilla y el autobús comenzó a avanzar, una chispa de interés fue invocada a sus ojos al percatarse de algo. Su compañera había escrito sobre el auto…

.

"_Soñar es viajar a un mundo al que anhelas ir…"_

.

Su mirar regreso a aquella joven que seguía sonriendo. Y a pesar de conocerla en ese momento no lo entendió, no le pregunto, ni siquiera hizo mención, tan solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos. Un pensamiento normal, soñar definitivamente es encontrarse en un mundo diferente.

Y de pronto sintió algo de peso sobre su hombro, los ojos del joven se abrieron un poco siendo dirigidos de forma inmediata para exhalar con cansancio su respirar; se quedo dormida. ¡Qué facilidad! En definitiva esta chica no parecía tener nada de qué preocuparse, nada que le molestara, podría aseverarlo de no llevar años en la misma escuela que ella, sabía que se encontraba sola en el mundo a pesar de que en aquel entonces no le considero relevante.

— Inoue-san — Pronuncio en un suspiro.

Con el tiempo esa chica se había hecho su compañera en un club donde era el único varón y posteriormente se transformo en su amiga; Una rara amiga. Tenía la facultad de decir locuras a velocidad luz. Y ahora estaba descansando sobre su hombro, pasiva mas seguramente soñando.

Un viaje corto.

Llegarían a su escuela para el taller de manualidades, sin duda.

.

—De nuevo. Interesante —Narra posando su frio mirar sobre aquel auto. Unos iris radioactivos que desmenuzan en pequeños fragmentos la frase, relacionándola. Un gemido es expelido de sus labios cayendo los níveos parpados pareciendo inaccesible una respuesta en su inexistente expresión.

Los pasos, las personas continuaban su curso mientras él se encuentra estático esperando el momento. Vistiendo un uniforme blanco con solo algunos detalles negros. Su piel sumamente blanca y sus cabellos oscuros hacían resaltar la vida fría de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es interesante Ulquiorra? — Cuestiona un joven de cabellos rosas; situando las yemas de sus dedos sobre los hombros del de cabellos oscuros para asomarse apenas sobre uno de estos.

—Todo en esto — Simple y firme declaro sin prestar atención a las acciones de su compañero.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se plasma en los labios del recién llegado despegando sus manos de él para acomodar sus gafas carmesí. Dando un rápido giro de modo que queda justo junto a él; inclinando ligeramente su rostro para llevar su palmo hacia su barbilla en meditación. — ¿Qué es exactamente esto? —Inquiere ahora fusilando hasta la más minúscula reacción; sin que exista irónicamente. —No es normal que algo llame tu atención ¿Es tan importante?

—No lo llamaría importante.

— ¿Qué es importante? —Una nueva pregunta y joven que se hace presente saltando frente a ellos; agitándose sus largos cabellos aguamarina, inclinándose fervientemente hacia los chicos, surgiendo su curiosa mirada miel en estos —¡¿Ehhh? —Libera parpadeando varias veces para sonreír. —Ni siquiera te emociono pasar de etapa en este concurso y no lo considerabas importante.

— Es importante mas tengo motivos para no darle relevancia a los que se enfrentan a nosotros, resulta obvio nuestro ascenso.

—¡Ahh! Ulqui eres tan… tan… No sé cómo decirlo, pero en verdad que deberías estar un poco mas emocionado — Chilla inflando de forma infantil sus mejillas, sintiendo como una mano se sitúa sobre su cabeza, deslizándose su mirar para encontrarse con una joven morena de cabellos rubios; sonriéndole con gran tranquilidad —¡Harri! Ulquiorra no se encuentra nada emocionado, encima que solo somos cuatro en ese evento y pasamos — Se queja para girarse dramatizando la situación.

—Nelliel, en verdad… No tengo idea cómo es posible que estés en este selecto grupo, conmigo, Ulquiorra y Harribel, como dice Ulquiorra es obvio que mi intelecto superior y alma de científico nos llevaría a una victoria tras otra.

— Eres un presumido Szayel — Se queja cerrando sus puños con fuerza mientras su rostro enrojece ligeramente. — Si estoy aquí es porque mis conocimientos igual me respaldan, solo que no soy tan creída.

—Ni presumido, ni creído, solo digo la verdad.

— ¿La verdad? Que coincidencia, igual lo estaba haciendo.

—Mientes modelo frustrada.

— ¿¡Modelo frustrada! ¡¿Envidia? ¡¿Como a Harri no le dices eso?

—Ella tiene cerebro.

—¡Yo también!

— Espero el autobús llegue pronto. No me gusta estar en este tipo de discusiones .—Comenta la mujer de tez morena cerrando con resignación sus ojos para cruzar sus brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho, dando algunos pasos para situarse junto al pálido joven que permanece ausente a aquella discusión que continua pronunciándose cosas intangibles e inverosímiles.

—Esperemos.

— ¿Qué ha llamado tu atención?

—La frase escrita ahí. —Expele guiando su delgada y níveo palmo hacia el vidrio cubierto de polvo, agudizándose su mirar. —Ilógico —Se responde ante la postura tranquila de la mujer con la que discutía. —Sin embargo, hay una razón por la cual me interesa. — La mirada sobre él le indico que prosiguiera. —Tercera frase, con la misma letra, en diferentes lugares.

— ¿Lo consideras suficiente?

—Como para plantearlo. ̶ Culmina provocando que los orbes de la rubia se abran ligeramente, formulando una sonrisa para reír ligeramente. El brazo del joven desciende paulatinamente para enfundarse en sus bolsillos.

Un extraño chillido se expande al momento que unas llantas friccionan el pavimento, ascendiendo una densa capa de polvo mientras las puertas de aquel enorme transporte blanco se abren, creando una estruendosa onda debido a la música que hacía poco se había hecho presente adquiriendo la suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención de los jóvenes que discutían, mientras un suspiro se libera de los labios de Ulquiorra. Un segundo, un golpe y una imponente mano que se aferra a las puertas arrojando su cínico mirar mientras una extensa sonrisa se plasma; desbordando su naturaleza salvaje por cada fibra de su ser.

—¡Ja! Emo, Modelo, Cría y Gay, adivinen quienes han venido por ustedes. —Pronuncia al borde de la excitación, desprendiéndose del autobús para caer al pavimento justo frente a los otros, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta completamente descuidada, encontrándose su pecho descubierto bajo esta.

—Grimi… ¡no me digas cría! — Se queja Nel negando con fuerza para ponerse justo frente a él. — Seguro que la bestia de Nnoitra se encuentra conduciendo.

—Correcto — Confirma haciéndose a un lado para dejar que aquella suba de lo mas determinada.

Un encuentro común. Las miradas chocaron y un puchero por parte de la joven de hilos aguamarina se genero; cerrando sus iris con obstinación dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra, surcando algunas gotas de sudor al chico que se encuentra detrás del volante, sujeto por el cinturón de seguridad; a punto de estallar ante la actitud repelente que veía en esa chica.

—Nelliel…

Como un rayo el joven se desligo del cinturón que cruje; provocando un chasquido metálico, un estruendo inmenso que los otros prefirieron ignorar introduciéndose en el autobús. Szayel expelió un sutil gemido, teniendo detrás de él a Harribel y Grimmjow.

Mientras aquellos iris verdes contemplan por última vez aquel escrito…

Demasiada atención para aquellas coincidencias. ¿Por qué le provocaba tanto interés? Frases infantiles plasmadas de un modo aun mas infantil, pero de algún modo parecía ser una manía con finalidad. Después de todo incluso la irrisoria frase de "Lávame" "Dios hace milagros pero no lava autos" poseían algunas, al igual que aquellas que hacían referencia a un lazo afectivo ligando sus nombres. La primera provocar vergüenza en el dueño del vehículo para que haga algo al respecto de aquella densa capa de tierra, el segundo un arranque emotivo donde se aferraban a la persona amada de un modo extraño. Tomo su lugar en el autobús meditando sobre ello, mas preguntas que ocupaban ser resueltas.

Primera frase.

.

"_No saben lo que he sufrido... y todo por haber tenido miedo"_

.

La conocía. Cuando era pequeño vio aquella película. La decía una…Princesa.

Y con ironía su mente embozo el tono enigmático de la reina: Blanca nieves.

.

"_El hipopótamo y el cocodrilo bailan"_

.

Un herbívoro y un carnívoro; juntos en una danza, convivencia, una expresión primordialmente de alegría y regocijo…Imposible.

Por ello todo el mundo le refería como: Fantasía.

.

"_Soñar es viajar a un mundo al que anhelas ir…"_

.

En su mundo se encontraba como una princesa, en una fantasía sus… Sueños.

Y comenzaba efectivamente a creer que todo estaba cayendo al despertar.

Renegaba de ello y seguía soñando como la Cenicienta.

Un gemido se libera de sus labios al cerrarse de nuevo sus orbes, en resumen su análisis le guiaba a una chica de los eventos a los que había asistido, que sueña gran parte del tiempo despierta. No parecía tan difícil. Sentía… ¿Curiosidad?

Definitivamente.

Sonaba tan diferente, tan peculiar en su mente.

.

—Inoue-san despierta. —Y ella le escucha lejano, asomándose sus iris grises para contemplar a su compañero.

—Ahh, ¡Ishida-kun! — Pronuncia exaltándose de modo que asciende comenzando a reír de forma nerviosa. ̶ Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, no me he percatado de cuando me quede dormida, creí que tardaríamos mas y también que si me sucedía me levantaría a tiempo, pero estaba pensando en una película que he visto hace poco de nuevo y me preguntaba si todos cabríamos en una calabaza.. y…

—No tienes que explicarme nada Inoue-san… — Expele desconcertado ante la cantidad de incoherencias que de pronto suelta. ̶— Hay que bajar.

— Oh… está bien. —Emite sonriendo cálidamente para pasar por el estrecho pasillo, fijándose en su muñeca para mirar el reloj emitiendo un sutil suspiro ̶ Tienes razón, tengo que apresurarme Ishida-kun, ¡casi es hora de las películas! ̶ Soltó para resonar de pronto sus pasos, observándose como sus pasos fluyen ante su entusiasmo a gran velocidad siendo que el chico le sigue con la mirada percatándose que pasa a lo largo del autobús apenas el da algunos pasos.

—Películas… ¿Qué películas?

No podía entender mucho la emoción de su amiga. Bajo de aquel autobús para apreciar la cabellera naranja que continuaba alejándose. Cuando menos era bueno verle feliz.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Eh, Ishida

Molesto. Entrecerró sus iris para acomodar sus gafas con un poco de irritación, ahora que lo pensaba al notar la presencia de quien se aproxima, la chica se había fugado de la clase de costura y el que se encargaba de coordinarlo lo había permitido. Esa chica frustraba sus sentidos de algún modo.

Un joven de cabellos naranjas y unos orbes cafés se encontraba ahora justo a su lado, con su uniforme de baloncesto completamente apegado a su silueta ante el sudor que corre por su rostro; evidente en su cuello donde aquellas finas gotas se estancan en su clavícula; siendo una toalla amarilla la que reside sobre sus hombros.

—Veo como Inoue-san se marcha.

— ¿Ah? Pues sí que es rápida.

— Bastante cuando lo desea.

— ¿Han pasado?

— Así es Kurosaki, seguimos avanzando... Nemu Kurotsuchi y Hitsugaya Toushirou que va varios años adelante están en nuestro equipo, así que hasta tu deberías saber que no pueden subestimarnos.

— Mi pregunta es como haces que tu cuarto integrante se concentre.

—Ni yo lo se.

Y con eso se declararon algunos minutos de silencio donde se miraban fijamente.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme como si no lo creyeras! ¡Es la verdad Kurosaki!

.

La joven sonrió frente al televisor ante las imágenes que se reproducían, de algún modo un suspiro fue arrancado de sus labios mientras sus iris se entrecerraban al comenzar a ver los créditos pertenecientes a la película, inclinando su cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro un poco, tornándose cálida su sonrisa.

— Estoy un poco cansada… Ya van… mmm, creo que, ahh, como 5 semanas que vamos a esos concursos y me aburre estar tanto sentada, Ishida-kun me dice que es mejor quedarme en un solo sitio y esta semana será diario, ¡pero es injusto! ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos porristas? Nadie va con nosotros y con Tatsuki-chan van a apoyarle para que golpee a alguien, igual a esgrima con Kuchiki-san, a los de americano de Sado-kun y a los partidos de Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… —Pronuncia de nuevo para enfocar su mirada en la ventana — ̶Kurosaki-kun…

Y sus pensamientos fluyeron, hacía tiempo que ese chico le llamaba la atención y gracias a los dioses era su amigo aunque se ponía sumamente nerviosa frente a él, pero le gustaba mucho hablar con él lo poco que podía, le conocía gracias a Tatsuki-chan quien era una de sus mejores amigas en la actualidad…Conforme pensaba sus iris iban cerrándose, algo adormilada…

Sus sentidos le abandonaron quedando sobre los peluches que le rodeaban. Los animalitos del bosque cuidaban de la princesa que se encontraba esperando; enamorada del amor, soñando con encontrarlo. A la persona que le comprendiera con una mirada, alimentara sus sueños y ella los suyos; que se complementaran de forma tan mágica como en aquellas historias.

.

— ¿Vas a cenar? — Resuena desde la planta baja de un edificio.

Una silla se mueve deslizándose para dar el espacio justo para ocuparla, recargándose el codo sobre la mesa siendo que el níveo palmo se sitúa sobre sus cabellos, abriéndose lentamente los iris verdes propagando su tranquilidad. Un día cansado, donde su atención se había centrado en tonterías.

Por una razón que desconoce le obsesiona.

No. En realidad lo sabe.

Su razonamiento demanda respuestas certeras que no puede generar ante la ambigüedad de los datos. Analizar a una persona que jamás había visto, una perspectiva por ende subjetiva. Se levanta lentamente para comenzar a desprenderse de sus vestimentas, aproximándose a la puerta para abrirla apenas.

— No. Hoy no cenare madre.

Algo era seguro: Ulquiorra Cifer no se quedaría con la curiosidad.

.

* * *

Altayet.D-Mart.

Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que me apoyaron con la primera historia, aunque breve. Al igual que quienes lo haran con esta, de antemano gracias.


End file.
